The present invention relates to a language storage method and a language dialog system, and relates to, for example, a language storage method performed in an interactive robot and a language dialog system using this method.
In recent years, many interactive robots have been proposed. An interactive robot outputs language in response to a speaker's (e.g., a user's) spoken language. The interactive robot selects language to be used for this response from language stored in a database. Accordingly, in order to improve interacting capabilities of the interactive robot, the amount of responding language that is stored needs to be increased. One example of the method of storing language is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-248497.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-248497 discloses, when a speaker says language that has not been registered in a recognition dictionary, asking, by a speaking unit, in which semantic attribute (e.g., cars, sports, or foods) this language belongs, and registering speech data of the language that has not been registered in the recognition dictionary in association with the result of recognizing the semantic attribute that has been obtained in a speech data dictionary. After the above language is registered in the speech data dictionary, when the speaker says language that has not been registered in the recognition dictionary, a system searches for speech data in the speech data dictionary that is the same as the language spoken by the speaker that is not registered in the recognition dictionary and continues, when this language exists in the speech data dictionary, dialog by replacing this speech data by the semantic attribute that has been obtained.